


Detention VIII: Mixed Signals

by AlexHunt



Series: The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [8]
Category: Choices - Fandom, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place during the beginning of The Elementalists Book 1, each part in this series can be read as a standalone.For the prompt: mixed signals
Relationships: Beckett Harringtion/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Emma Caryle, Beckett Harrington/Main Character (Open Heart), Beckett Harrington/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Original Character(s)
Series: The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770436
Kudos: 4





	Detention VIII: Mixed Signals

**Detention Series:** [I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356007) , [II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443712) , [III](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517728) , [IV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594018) , [V ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671400) , [VI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707196) , [ VII ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873921) , [VIII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532160) , [IX ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099902) , [X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305669) , [XI ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530999), [XII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503107) , 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Do you hate me or not?” Emma questioned bluntly. 

“What… why would you… What are you talking about?” Beckett stuttered. He gazed at her briefly before turning back to the task at hand. 

“In class, you continue to act like I can do nothing right and constantly belittle me, but… I don’t know–when we’re here… and it’s just us. It feels _different_.” Emma moved closer to him, but he kept his distance, refusing to face her. 

“Beckett!” Emma almost yelled, her patience dwindling. She wasn’t sure why she cared what he had to say, but she did.

“Shh,” Beckett hushed her looking around as a few people studying in the library looked up at them. “Come with me.”

Emma stood her ground, not wanting to move without an answer. 

Beckett took her hand and guiding her further down the aisle of books until it was just the two of them. 

“What do you want from me, Emma?” Beckett argued.

“I want the truth!” Emma pressed. “I feel like when I’m with you I’m dealing with Dr. Beckett and Mister Harrington.” Beckett looked at her curiously. “Yes, it worked much better in my head before I said it out loud. But my point remains, what are _we_ doing here?”

“I’m trying to get through this detention sentence so I can go back to spending my time studying instead of wasting it reshelving books,” Beckett replied, his tone slightly biting. “Some of us actually care about our studies and have to rely on practice.”

Emma’s face fell. Whatever she was hoping, that wasn’t it. “I guess that answers my question.” She moved back toward where they were supposed to be working.

“Emma,” Beckett sighed. “Wait.”

She didn’t dare turn around. She could feel a mist forming in her eyes and that was not something she wanted to let him see. 

Beckett caught up with her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. His voice was softer. “I don’t hate you.”

“Then what is it?” Emma asked. “Why are you so … so mean to me?”

“I… I…” Beckett took a deep breath. Emma seemed to be the one person to unravel him like no other and that was not something he quite understood yet. “I didn’t come here to make friends.”

Emma shook her head shifting her shoulder away from his touch.

“Must you be so reactive?” Beckett complained. “You know the pressure I’m under from my family. Friendships don’t fit into that plan. It’s not you. But…” he groaned. “It also _is–you_. In class, it’s easy to focus on why I’m here and forget everything else. Then, when we’re here. It’s –like you said– _different_. I would rather not be here, but if I must be, I’m glad it’s with you.”

Emma started to speak but decided against the questions she still had. There was still plenty of time to explore them. “Thank you.”

“Can we get back to work?” Beckett suggested. “I’d like to finish the book I was reading earlier.”

“Of course you would read after spending hours in the library,” Emma teased.

“What else would I do?” Beckett pondered.

Emma smiled noting the lack of sarcasm on his face. “Maybe one day I’ll help you find an equally stimulating alternative?”

“I suppose we could study together?” Beckett offered.

“Sure.” Emma realized moving Beckett out of the library might be more challenging than figuring out who was after her. But, it also seemed like a lot more fun. “I’d like that.”


End file.
